


Buscándote (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: La vida de Yuuri Katsuki era tranquila hasta que apareció él, desde un lugar que jamás imagino, poniendo su vida de cabeza.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es completamente mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	1. I- Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki
> 
> Este historia fue creada y publicada en Wattpad el:  
> 10-09-2017
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

Yuuri Katsuki era un joven de veintitrés años que vivía en un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, más específicamente en el campo. Llevaba una vida muy tranquila ayudando a sus padres y hermana en lo que respectaba al cuidado de los animales en la granja y de vez en cuando paseando por aquel amplio terreno.

En sus paseos le gustaba mucho observar los árboles frutales cuando florecían, en especial las flores del ciruelo que eran muy hermosas y le recordaban su niñez antes de que se fueran de Japón a sus seis años buscando la tranquilidad de una mejor vida. Siempre se sentaba al pie de uno de ellos a dibujar mientras ponía “play” a su reproductor de Mp3 lo cual hacía que su imaginación volara y se desconectara del mundo por bastante rato.

Pero todo eso ya era cosa del pasado, su vida agradable y tranquila empezó a cambiar a comienzos de primavera, en uno de sus agradables paseos de la tarde. Luego del almuerzo se acercó a uno de sus árboles favoritos para disponerse a disfrutar de su momento de relajación y paz mental, cuando grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un extraño recargado o más bien echado contra el árbol. El desconocido parecía extranjero, ya que sus ropas no eran muy comunes o a las que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado observar en otras personas.

Su primera sensación fue miedo, miedo de las intenciones de aquel hombre. Su sentir cambió a uno de total preocupación al acercarse un poco más y notar que sus ropas estaban un poco rotas y había sangre en algunas partes de la tela y piel. Al parecer estaba herido y se veía cansado, así que Yuuri se giró para ir a hablar con su familia y pedirles ayudar a esa persona. Grande fue su asombro al sentir que este lo agarraba de la muñeca impidiendo que se retirara. El azabache se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada verde y retadora.

— _¿Quién eres? Y ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Me estabas espiando?_

Yuuri se asustó mucho, el chico se veía muy molesto y él no sabía qué responder hasta que recordó que ese era su hogar y el que debía hacer las preguntas era él. Se soltó de su agarre y tomó todo el valor que pudo, el cual no era mucho y le preguntó con su voz temblorosa.

— _E- el q-que debería hacer las preguntas a-qui so-soy yo_ — intento poner su voz firme ante la mirada interrogante, pero malhumorada de el extraño — _¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces en mi tierra?_ — el extranjero cerró sus ojos y dio un cansado suspiro, para cuando volvió a abrirlos su semblante era más calmado. Se levanto y solo entonces el azabache pudo observarlo bien, su cabello era rubio y corto, sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, piel pálida y su vestimenta era toda de color negro (pantalones negros apretados en la cintura y tobillos, pero holgados en el resto de las piernas, camiseta sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo, una capa de viajero, alpargatas y muñequeras) en realidad más que extranjero, parecía de otro mundo.

— _Soy Yuri Plisetsky y si te digo el lugar de donde vengo quizás no me creas ya que aquí su mente está muy limitada—_ dijo con aire de superioridad.

Se enojo tanto ante su comentario que no reparo en la igualdad de sus nombres— _¡¿Crees que por trabajar en una granja soy estúpido?! —_ el extraño abrió sus ojos un poco enojado y un poco asombrado, por el hecho de que alguien le hubiese gritado.

— _No, sus limitaciones no tienen nada que ver con lo que hacen para vivir —_ puso una cara de burla— _más bien son estúpidos porque su dimensión no da para más. Son débiles, pero eso solo es culpa de su entorno, no es como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto—_ sonrió.

— _¿Dimensión?_

 _—¿Ya ves?, no te preocupes. Todos los de este lugar son así de idiotas, no eres el único —_ su tono de voz era de autosuficiencia.

Yuuri se enojo al ser tratado de esa manera, podía ser muchas cosas, pero no estúpido— _entonces explícame —_ exigió decidido a entender— _explícame y si no te entiendo, te daré la razón —_ el rubio lo miró con incredulidad y algo más que no pudo detectar.

— _Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…—_ dio un paso hacia adelante y se desvaneció, cayendo hacia el azabache. En acto reflejo este logró atraparlo entre sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien se desmayaba así que como pudo lo subió a su espalda y se encaminó a la casa.

A pocos metros de llegar su destino, se dio cuenta que sería muy extraño explicarle a su familia lo sucedido y lo más probable sería que lo tomaran como un oportunista que quiere quedarse de gratis y lo echarían. Con eso en mente cambio la dirección de sus pasos hacia una bodega que ya no se ocupaba como tal, puesto que ahí Yuuri tenía un pequeño estudio de dibujo y era a donde iba los días lluviosos cuando no podía dibujar en el exterior.

El lugar no era muy grande, sus paredes estaban cubiertas por sus dibujos y en el disponía de una pequeña biblioteca con algunos libros de fantasía, un sofá de dos cuerpos, una silla giratoria y su escritorio en el cual tenía sus block para dibujar, muchos lápices de diferentes tipos, una lámpara y su computador portátil donde ponía música o navegaba por internet.

Una vez ahí, dejó al rubio sobre el pequeño sofá en el que se sentaba a leer de vez en cuando. Lo examinó con la mirada dándose cuenta que no tenía ninguna herida y que la sangre seca sobre él debía ser de alguien más. Yuuri se asusto al pensar de donde podría provenir esa sustancia rojiza “ _mató a alguien”_ pensó ,“¿ _Y si en verdad es un asesino serial o un ladrón como los que salen en las noticias?”_ cada minuto que pasaba daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos logrando que se pusiera nervioso y comenzara a temblar _— ¿Acaso tienes frío? —_ la voz del rubio lo devolvió a la realidad, Yuuri no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había sentado en la silla del escritorio abrazando sus piernas contra él y escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que se formaba entre las rodillas y su cuerpo.

El azabache levanto su rostro— _¿M-me explicaras ahora? —_ Su voz sonaba temblorosa— _también… también ne-necesito saber de dónde proviene esa sangre —_ lo miro a los ojos intentando verse firme. El rubio ni siquiera se inmuto ante el nombramiento de las manchas sobre su ropa, solo lo miro con un rostro inexpresivo.

— _Tráeme agua y comida, solo entonces responderé todas tus preguntas —_ dijo demandante ¿Quién se creía que era?, lo miro con cara de incredulidad— _¿Acaso quieres que me desmaye nuevamente? Mi mana está muy bajo y este mundo esta tan contaminado que me cuesta restaurarlo._

_— ¿Mana?_

El rubio lo miro con cara de enojo— _de verdad no saben nada —_ afirmó— _el mana es la energía que tiene un ser vivo para poder realizar acciones, gaste mucho al venir aquí por eso me desmaye antes, puedo recuperar un poco al comer aunque no será suficiente para poder irme de aquí aun —_ Yuuri lo miro un poco incrédulo, entonces recordó sus palabras “ _su mente está muy limitada” y “su dimensión no da para más”_. Se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si esto fuera una historia de fantasía? y… ¿Si él fuera un ser de otro mundo?, tenía que averiguarlo a como dé lugar, así que se levantó decidido a ir y traerle lo que me había pedido.

— _Bien, iré por lo que me pides —_ caminó hacia la puerta— _debes ser paciente, nadie puede saber que te escondo aquí así que por favor no salgas —_ el rubio solo asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería, nadie creería que él era alguien de otro mundo.

Yuuri salió en dirección a su casa, vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que era momento de ir a cenar. Cuando llego su padre y hermana no estaban y su madre estaba terminando de preparar la comida— _Yuu-chan ¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde? —_ la voz de su madre no era de regaño, más bien era de preocupación.

— _Estuve en mi estudio, estoy realizando… ehm… ¿Un proyecto?... Si, un proyecto muy importante —_ intento sonar seguro para que su madre no se percatara de su mentira, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito puesto que su madre lo observó incrédula— _¿Puedo comer allá?_

 _—Hmn… Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo Yuuri —_ ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarlo con ternura, cosa que se sentía muy bien— _no tienes que mentirme cariño, si quieres estar a solas lo entiendo —_ lo soltó y se dirigió a los muebles que estaban en el lugar para sacar un contenedor plástico y poner ahí bastante comida, también tomo una botella plástica y vertió jugó en ella— _aquí tienes cariño —_ le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y extendiéndome las cosas.

— _Muchas gracias mamá, eres la mejor —_ le sonrió y se retire de prisa.

Volvió a su estudio y se encontró con Yuri observando sus dibujos con atención— _Tienes talento para esto —_ le dijo sin siquiera voltearse— _¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Tengo hambre ¿Qué esperas? —_ Yuuri se apresuró en ir hasta su escritorio y puso las cosas sobre este, abrió la tapa del contenedor y extendió el tenedor hacia el rubio para que este lo tomara y comenzara a comer. El de los ojos verdes sin mirarlo se sentó en la silla y arranco el utensilio de su mano para luego disponerse a comer con rapidez. Ni siquiera degustaba la comida, la tragaba como si no hubiese probado bocado en mucho tiempo.

Para cuando termino tomó la botella y bebió todo el jugo de ella en un solo sorbo, Yuuri seguía de pie sin poder apartar la mirada. Finalmente hizo un sonido de satisfacción para luego levantarse y recostarse en el pequeño sofá con sus piernas colgando, ya que su cuerpo era demasiado largo.

— _¿Te quedaras ahí parado mirándome todo el tiempo? —_ Nervioso al verse descubierto, Yuuri se apresuró a sentarse en la silla que antes era ocupada por él— _¿Qué era eso tan delicioso? —_ fue lo primero que dijo después de que el azabache se sentara.

— _Era katsudon. Es… mi comida favorita —_ después de decir aquello se sonrojo inevitablemente “¿Por qué le cuento eso?” pensó enojándose un poco consigo mismo.

— _Entonces ka-tsu-don ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?_

 _— ¡Hey! No me llamo “katsudon” —_ dijo Yuuri un poco molesto.

_— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo sabré como te llamas si no me lo dices?!_

_—Yuuri, mi nombre es Yu…_

_—Katsudon —_ lo interrumpió el otro— _me niego a que tengamos el mismo nombre, así que te llamare katsudon y ya._

 _— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —_ Dijo el azabache un poco divertido por su tono infantil— _entonces te llamare “Yurio”, también me niego a que tengamos el mismo nombre._

 _— ¡¿Quién te crees para cambiarme el nombre bastardo?! —_ se acercó rápidamente para encarar a Yuuri.

 _—Pues te llamaré Yurio y ya —_ se rió mirándolo a los ojos— _bueno Yu-ri-o, explícame ¿De dónde vienes? Y ¿Qué es eso de las dimensiones y el mana?_

 _—Tsk Está bien, un trato es un trato —_ bufo malhumorado.

Se acomodo en el sofá y le explico a Yuuri que existen distintas dimensiones y que solo algunos (los que tienen más mana) pueden viajar entre ellas, el mana es la energía vital de los seres vivos y en algunas dimensiones se puede externalizar como un poder o puede servir para aumentar tu fuerza física. En el caso de los seres de esta dimensión son muy débiles, ya que su capacidad de almacenar mana es muy limitada por lo cual tienen que alimentarse y descansar mas seguido, por eso también vivían muy poco.

— _¿Cuánto viven ustedes entonces? —_ Yuuri estaba muy intrigado por la nueva información.

— _Vivimos hasta que nuestro mana se acabe, en mi caso tengo ciento cincuenta años y aun no he muerto —_ lo miro impresionado ya que él se veía un poco más joven.

 _—Dijiste que al comer puedes obtener un poco de mana, pero no el suficiente…_ dudo en preguntar lo siguiente— _¿Cómo puedes adquirir la cantidad que necesitas?_

El rubio agacho su mirada y dijo— _con mi habilidad puedo absorberlo de otros —_ levanto su mirada y observo serio al azabache— _pero con su mana tan limitado tendría que tomar todo de esa persona hasta dejarla sin vida._

— _Pero, tú no harías algo así ¿Cierto? —_ Preguntó Yuuri temiendo la respuesta— _digo, no necesitas volver. Puedes vivir aquí._

— _Estoy buscando a alguien y haría lo que fuera por encontrar a esa persona, incluso si los demás tienen que morir —_ su verde mirada se torno fría, casi atravesando al otro con ella— _incluso si debo tomar todo de ti —_ la sangre de Yuuri se helo.

****

**_Continuará_ ** **_…_ **


	2. II- Conociéndote

_“Incluso si debo tomar todo de ti”_ la frase aún resonaba en su cabeza y no lo dejaba dormir. Estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí o cuando se había puesto la pijama para luego recostarse en posición fetal sobre la cama, ¡Cierto! Había salido corriendo con miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle si se quedaba en ese lugar más tiempo junto a ese extraño sujeto.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿En qué problema se había metido? ¿Qué pasaría si el rubio decidía que él era el blanco más fácil para cumplir su objetivo? Mientras más rienda suelta daba a sus pensamientos, más se encogía sobre sí mismo. De pronto un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente ¿A quien buscaba? Si lo ayudaba a encontrar a ese “alguien” ¿Dejaría de querer mana? ¿Se quedaría?… un momento ¿Por qué quería que se quedara?

La cabeza le dolía por tanto darle vueltas al asunto, quizás solo lo estaba pensando demasiado y todo esto era una broma de su parte, tal vez en este momento él se estaba riendo de Yuuri puesto que siempre le habían dicho que era muy fácil de engañar, pero su expresión era tan seria y firme que daba a entender que era algo cierto y serio. Así que lo decidió, al día siguiente hablaría con él claramente y le pediría alguna prueba que demostrara su historia, con eso en mente pudo por fin conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, muy cansado por quedarse pensando hasta la madrugada. Se dio una ducha para luego vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Su familia ya estaba en la mesa comenzando a degustar los hotcakes que había hecho su hermana esa mañana.

— _Yuu-chan te levantaste más tarde de lo usual y te ves cansado ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —_ la voz preocupada de su madre se hizo presente.

— _Tranquila mamá, solo… tenía muchas cosas en que pensar anoche y me dormí tarde._

 _—Bueno, hay mucho que hacer hoy así que apresúrate y desayuna —_ su padre intervino al entender que no tenía muchas ganas de conversar.

— _Si padre —_ respondió y se sentó. Mary le sirvió un par de hotcakes en el plato para luego preguntarle si quería café a lo cual respondió afirmativamente.

La mañana pasó rápido con todos los quehaceres de la granja, Yuuri alimento a los animales, limpió el establo y recolectó los huevos entre otras cosas. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si en vez de seguir a sus padres cuando quisieron comprar aquella granja para no depender de nadie más, se hubiera quedado en la ciudad a estudiar en la universidad y valerse por sí mismo. Sabía que no habría logrado mucho ya que era muy tímido y no tenía fuerza de voluntad, siempre fue del tipo de chico reservado al que le hacían bullyng en la escuela, en parte ese fue uno de los motivos también por el cual sus padres decidieron que era mejor alejarse de la ciudad— _nunca lograré nada importante —_ dijo mientras se encaminaba a su lugar favorito.

— _Con esa mentalidad de mierda está claro que no —_ Yuuri se sorprendió, por un momento había olvidado que él existía— _que mal anfitrión, me dejaste toda la mañana sin comer —_ sonaba molesto, pero no podía ver donde se encontraba aunque miro en todas direcciones. De pronto lo vio saltar desde un árbol cercano hasta quedar de pie frente a él, encarándolo— _¿O es que me tenías miedo? —_ sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa a pesar de ser de burla.

— _Lo siento, lo olvide por completo —_ el azabache desvió la mirada avergonzado por su pensamiento— _en mi mochila tengo algunos refrigerios para ti —_ en realidad eran para él, pero no quería hacerlo enojar. Abrió su mochila y sacó una manta la cual puso en el suelo para luego sentarse sobre esta. El rubio imito su acción para luego tomar el contenedor que Yuuri le ofrecía y destaparlo. Su cara se iluminó al ver los sándwiches, al parecer tenía mucha hambre puesto que comenzó a devorarlos de inmediato sin importarle ensuciar su rostro. El japonés rió para sus adentros al ver las mejillas de Yuri llenas y sus labios llenos de migajas, era como un niño.

Le extendió una servilleta y la botella con jugo que acababa de extraer de su mochila— _gracias —_ el rubio tomó ambas cosas y procedió a limpiar sus labios para luego beber el liquido frutal— _supongo que tienes más cosas que preguntar —_ afirmó mirando a Yuuri fijamente, poniéndolo nervioso.

— _Mmm, si… quisiera saber… —_ dudo un poco antes de preguntar— _¿A quién estás buscando? —_ se suponía que le pediría una prueba de lo que le había contado el día anterior, pero su curiosidad por el ser extraño a quien buscaba era más grande.

— _¿Ahh? Te digo que podría matarte y lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es eso ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?_

 _—Ah, esto… es solo que me gustaría poder ayudarte, e-es todo —_ Yuri lo miró poco convencido de sus palabras y bufo.

— _Bien, solo te diré lo justo y lo necesario así que escucha con atención katsudon, porque no repetiré nada dos veces._

El rubio le contó que estaba en busca de una princesa de su dimensión, su princesa, la cual por motivos que no quiso contar había desaparecido. Ella usaba el mana que fluía en su interior para hacer magia y cuidar de su pueblo, pero su padre no tenía los mismos intereses y la obligó a comprometerse con un príncipe de un reino vecino, su padre y el rey del otro reino solo querían unirse para hacerse más fuertes y aprovecharse de la gente de esas tierras aumentando los impuestos y obligándolos a trabajar más. La princesa huyó y se encontró con Yuri el cual era un guerrero que utilizaba su mana como fuerza para luchar y aumentar el poder de su espada. Él la amaba, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho se denotaba en sus ojos brillantes y su voz suave al hablar de ella.

— _¿Por qué huyó? Si quería cuidar a su pueblo ¿No debería haberse quedado ahí y luchar por sus ideales?_

_—No era tan simple, ella aun no era tan fuerte como para revelarse. Se fue para aprender más. Además al casarse con el príncipe ella le pertenecería al igual que su mana, ya que casarse es como una unión de almas._

_—Entiendo —_ dijo Yuuri un poco triste y agachando la mirada— _Yurio, te ayudare en lo que pueda._

 _—Si vas a estar con esa actitud mejor que ni me ayudes, solo serás un estorbo —_ estaba molesto— _no sé cómo lidiar con esto, pero si lo que quieres es ayudar hazlo seguro de ti mismo y con la mirada en alto._

De algún modo eso hizo al azabache sentir bien logrando que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, él le daba seguridad y eso le agradaba ya que nadie más lograba eso en su persona.

Pasaron la tarde conversando de cosas triviales mientras Yuuri dibujaba y el rubio se quejaba de no tener nada que hacer. Cuando ya era la hora de la cena volvieron al almacén-estudio y el azabache le dijo a Yurio que podía utilizar el portátil mientras iba por la comida, el rubio lo miró extrañado como si no entendiera de lo que le hablaba, entonces el japonés entendió algo que era obvio, pero que había pasado por alto: si era de otra dimensión desconocía los artefactos que ahí utilizaban.

Yuuri paso unos minutos mostrándole juegos simples de internet donde solo debía usar las “flechas” y la “barra espaciadora” y Yuri aprendió rápido. El azabache fue por la cena de ambos inventándole a su madre que tenía más hambre que otros días y ella accedió porque le gustaba ver a su hijo comer bien, ella era del pensamiento que mientras más gordito más saludable y debido a eso en su niñez era una pequeña bolita de carne que andaba por ahí.

Cuando Yuuri llegó, Yurio aun seguía entretenido, tanto que no lo escuchó entrar y solo sintió su presencia hasta que habló muy cerca de su oído, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa— _jajaja pareces un gato cuando te asustas._

 _— ¿Y de quien es la culpa cerdo? —_ volvió a acomodarse en la silla para extender las manos mientras Yuuri le pasaba su contenedor con comida.

— _¿A quién le dices cerdo? ¡Yo no estoy gordo!_

_—Jajaja es que tu cara es igual de redonda que la del cerdito del juego que estaba jugando._

_—No es gracioso._

_—Sí lo es, cerdito._

_—Cállate gatito miedoso._

_— ¿Ah? Yo no soy un miedoso._

_—Eso no es lo que yo vi cuando entré —_ dijo Yuuri en tono burlón, el rubio solo rezongó y se dispuso a comer mientras el azabache hacía lo mismo en el sofá.

Los días fluyeron sin que los Yuris se dieran cuenta y el japonés olvido pedirle al rubio alguna prueba de su historia o volver a tocar el tema sobre el cómo tomar mana de otras personas. Yurio jugaba en el portátil o salía a descansar en las ramas de los árboles cuando nadie de la familia Katsuki andaba cerca, también acompañaba a Yuuri de vez en cuando en sus quehaceres o cuando dibujaba haciendo que pusiera la música de su mp3 por el parlante en vez de dejarlo usar audífonos.

Los días fueron muy gratos, tanto que de a poco Yuuri se acostumbró a la presencia del extraño, llegando a preocuparse por cuando se iría y que haría sin él. Era un sentimiento de dependencia extraño ya que nunca le había pasado con alguien que no fuera su familia y eso le asustaba un poco, aunque se le olvidaba al escucharlo hablar y perderse en su mirada esmeralda o en las sonrisas de chico malo que le daba de vez en cuando.

Una tarde antes de volver a casa, Yuuri decidió recostarse a ver las estrellas y el rubio lo acompañó recostándose a su lado en silencio para contemplar lo mismo— _son hermosas ¿También hay en el lugar de dónde vienes?_

_—Las hay, quizás incluso en mayor cantidad._

_—Debe ser hermoso._

_—Lo es —Yuuri_ volteo su rostro al mismo tiempo que el rubio y sus miradas se encontraron. El azabache sintió unas enormes ganas de acercar más sus rostros, de tocar la mano ajena que se encontraba extendida en el suelo a pocos centímetros de la suya. De abrazarlo y de…

— _¿Qué tanto miras katsudon? —_ se sonrojo por sus pensamientos y él rió divertido como si los adivinara— _hay que volver o tu madre se preocupara —_ Yuri se levanto y el otro asintió con su cabeza para luego ponerse de pie con la ayuda de la mano que el más alto le ofreció.

Caminaron en silencio y Yuri se fue al estudio mientras Yuuri murmuraba un “buenas noches” y se dirigía hacia su casa. Al entrar en esta se sorprendió al ver a dos personas de ropas extrañas en su sala, frente a mis padres, conversado lo que al parecer era algo serio.

— _Yuu-chan —_ la voz de su madre no se hizo esperar _— te tardaste en regresar hoy._

 _—Lo siento, me distraje —_ por alguna razón los dos extraños lo ponían nervioso— _esto… buenas noches mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki._

 _—Ellos son investigadores extranjeros —_ el señor Katsuki hablo esta vez _— dicen que vienen en busca de un criminal y que al parecer anda por esta zona, ¿Tú no has visto nada extraño hijo?_

Las dos personas miraron a Yuuri fijamente. Eran un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos muy particulares de color violeta, a su lado una chica con ojos del mismo color peculiar, pero de cabello largo, liso y negro— _buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sala y él es mi hermano Michele —_ dijo la chica con un tono de voz amigable levantándose y extendiendo su mano, la cual fue estrechada inmediatamente— _nos harías un gran favor si supieras algo y nos lo dijeras._

 _—Solo habla y ya, sabemos que está por aquí —_ Michele se había alterado.

— _¡Miki! Se un poco más sutil —_ su hermana lo reprendió con una mirada seria, para luego volver su vista hacia Yuuri y continuar su discurso— _discúlpalo por favor —_ sonrió y el azabache asintió— _la persona que buscamos es un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes ¿Lo conoces?_

 _—N-no conozco a nadie con esas características, señorita —_ intentó sonar seguro.

— _Ya pueden retirarse, como ven no sabemos nada aquí, pero si tenemos información les diremos —_ al parecer el padre de Yuuri ya estaba cansado y quería ir a la cama— _buenas no-_

 _— ¡Dígannos donde está ahora mismo o sufrirán las consecuencias! —_ el peli-marrón hizo aparecer de la nada algo parecido a un cetro de color azul y apunto con él a los hombres de la casa, dejando escapar una pequeña descarga de energía la cual hizo un agujero en el piso a centímetros de los pies de Yuuri _._

Los señores Katsuki estaban impactados y petrificados, mientras Yuuri no sabía qué hacer— _¡Corran! —_ les dijo, pero la chica bloqueo el paso desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras en sus manos sostenía un cetro igual al de su hermano, pero en color rojo. El miedo se estaba apoderando de Yuuri cuando de repente alguien pateó la puerta abriéndola al instante. Yurio pasó a través de esta furioso.

— _¿Qué mierda creen que hacen?_

 _— ¿No es lógico? Te estábamos buscando —_ dijo la chica para luego caminar en dirección hacia el de ojos verdes, con su hermano siguiéndola y cubriendo su espalda— _tienes un cargo muy grave, el de raptar a una princesa. Eso solo te lleva a la pena de muerte —_ sonrió maliciosamente como si se entretuviera del solo pensar en aplastar una vida con sus propias manos.

— _No lo hagas mas difícil, sabemos que te queda poco mana. Entrégate o te ejecutaremos aquí mismo y a esta familia por ser cómplices —_ la voz del hermano denotaba que no se divertía con esto, el estaba demasiado enojado a diferencia de su hermana.

— _¡Ja! ¿De verdad me creen tan cobarde como para no dar pelea? —_ Yurio respondió con confianza— _eso solo lo hacen los bastardos como ustedes, los guerreros como yo luchamos hasta el final —_ Yuri observo a Yuuri fijamente y con su mirada le indico que arrancaran por la puerta trasera, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el frente de manera horizontal y con las palmas abiertas haciendo aparecer destellos de luz los cuales formaban la silueta de una espada.

Yuuri no se quedo a ver más y guió a sus padres a la única salida que tenían disponible logrando que escaparan, al llegar el menor se detuvo y ellos voltearon a verlo preocupados— _tengo algo que hacer —_ algo lo llamaba y le decía que debía estar ahí en esa pelea— _estaré bien, no se preocupen —_ no espero respuesta, solo regresó sobre sus pasos apresuradamente.

Llego en el momento justo cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos caía al suelo mientras sostenía aquellos destellos en sus manos— _no eres nada. Mírate, tan débil —_ la mujer hablaba de forma burlona y con un tono de superioridad— _ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir mi hermano y ya estás en el suelo —_ se agacho hacia él tomándolo de sus cabellos para levantar su rostro y burlarse en su cara— _ya no eres nada Plisetsky._

El aludido hizo un movimiento con la pseudo-espada para que esta lo soltara, logrando hacerle una pequeña herida en el antebrazo— _¡No me toques basura! —_ Se puso de pie— _tú no eres nadie, si tuviera todo mi mana te haría trizas —_ ¡Cierto! Su mana, si tan solo pudiese ayudarlo a recuperar un poco, pero Yuuri sabía que no podría darle de comer en una situación así.

— _Jajaja no me hagas reír, si hubieses querido mana solo debías tomarlo, con unos dos o tres seres de aquí te habrían bastado —_ Michele sonaba muy enojado y estaba acercándose para dar el golpe final junto a su hermana— _te pidieron vivo o muerto, pero creo que tendremos que llevar solo tu cuerpo inerte de vuelta —_ tras decir lo último los hermanos unieron sus cetros.

Yuuri tuvo miedo, miedo de perder al rubio para siempre y solo se le ocurrió una cosa en ese instante: Yuri necesitaba mana y él se lo daría. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, corrió lanzándose hacia él y abrazándose a su cuello para rápidamente agarrar el rostro ajeno, cerrar sus ojos y plantar un beso profundo en sus labios. Después de eso solo pudo vislumbrar todo en cámara lenta.

Una luz que aumentaba iluminando las siluetas de ambos mientras Yuri abría sus ojos con una mezcla entre la sorpresa por las acciones del azabache y miedo. Yuuri sentía como el otro absorbía cada rastro de energía que tenía. Logró separarse de él y este lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mirándolo intensamente— _¿Que hiciste katsudon? —_ su voz se quebró al decir aquel apodo y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el azabache apenas y podía tener abiertos los suyos.

Acarició el rostro del de ojos marrones y cambió su expresión a una de furia total, puso el cuerpo con cuidado en el suelo para luego ponerse de pie y extender sus brazos nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión en vez de destellos de luz se materializó una espada de metal con empuñadura verde y con unas letras brillantes y extrañas grabadas en ella.

Yuuri pudo vislumbrar el miedo en los ojos de los hermanos, los cuales no dudaron en activar su poder lanzando un rayo de luz la dirección donde ellos se encontraban, el cual no llegó a ninguno puesto que el rubio alzo su espada interponiéndola como escudo logrando así desviar el ataque.

— _¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto mana? —_ Preguntó Sala de manera incrédula— _¡La energía de solo un ser de aquí no podría haber restaurado la tuya por completo!_

 _—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes morirán aquí y ahora —_ dicho esto volvió a alzar su espada y con una gran velocidad se abalanzó sobre la chica de ojos violeta logrando atravesarla por el costado. Iba a darle el golpe final cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— _Detente —_ susurró el japonés, no tenía muchas energías ya, sentía que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo— _por favor, no mates a nadie —_ le costaba hablar. Al escuchar su voz diciendo aquello, Yurio se quedó paralizado y los hermanos aprovecharon esa instancia para abrir un portal y huir.

**_Continuará_ ** **_…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo creado y publicado originalmente el 16-09-2017


	3. III- Nuevo

“ _ Esto está mal _ ” pensó " _ no está bien que mates por qué quieres Yuri"  _ la melódica voz de la chica llegó a sus oídos desde un lugar distante de su mente " _ debes valorar la vida de los demás"  _ se cubrió con sus manos el rostro para luego agarrar su cabeza presionándola " _ no importa si son buenos o malos, tú no puedes juzgar eso" _ le dolía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y su forma de ser. Las últimas palabras que dijo Yuuri antes de desmayarse le trajeron recuerdos de cosas que a veces preferiría olvidar, ya que así no estaría en esta situación ahora.

Todo era culpa de ella por aparecerse en su vida marcándolo para siempre, y así cuando ella desapareció él no pudo hacer nada más que buscarla hasta en otras dimensiones trayéndolo aquí junto a ese extraño chico que debería haber muerto, pero que solo se encontraba inconsciente a su lado.

Lo observo durante un rato mientras pensaba qué hacer desde aquí. Debían moverse rápido o en algún momento volverían por ellos, se sorprendió al pensar en plural en vez de solo preocuparse por él mismo—  _ mierda — _ se levantó desde su lugar junto al chico para buscar algo que pudiera darle cuando despertara, entonces el azabache comenzó a removerse en el suelo.

—Mhn _ … ¿Q -qué ocurrió? — _ intentó sentarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía cansado, aunque menos que antes— _ ¿Yurio? _

El aludido lo observó—  _ sucede que los dejaste escapar — _ tomó una manzana desde la mesa y se acercó hasta quien lo llamaba—  _ ten, debes reponerte pronto o serás una molestia.  _

_ —Lo siento… — _ dio una pequeña mordida a la manzana para luego devorarla por completo, ahora entendía un poco porque el rubio devoraba todo a su paso—  _ pero no me arrepiento — _ su mirada café se torno seria—  _ no podemos decidir sobre la vida de otros.  _

_ —Es la suya o la nuestra katsudon, en algún momento tendrás que decidir será mejor que te hagas a la idea pronto ya que no pienso volver a detenerme.  _

_ —Entonces buscaré la manera de solucionar las cosas de otra manera… espera dijiste “en algún momento”, eso significa que ¿Ellos volverán? — _ su voz pasó de ser segura a una preocupada.

— _ ¿Tú qué crees? Los dejaste escapar y yo sigo vivo, debemos irnos o nos encontraran de nuevo. Solo quieren joderme la vida.  _

_ —Ellos dijeron que tú raptaste a la princesa.  _

_ —Eso es porque ellos saben que estaba conmigo cuando huyó, no pueden culparla a ella ya que se vería mal así que me culpan a mi.  _

_ —Espera ¿Me llevaras contigo? — _ acababa de darse cuenta que él dijo “debemos irnos”.

—Estoy _ en deuda contigo, si nos vamos a mi dimensión será más fácil para ti recuperar el mana que me diste y así será más difícil que te encuentren. _

_ — ¿Por qué me buscarían? _

Yuri lo miro con cara de fastidio— _ ¿Por qué crees? Irrumpiste en la pelea así que fuiste cómplice ¿Acaso eres idiota? _

_ —Oh ¿Qué pasará con mis padres? Debo advertirles. _

_ —Ellos no volverán aquí, saben que escaparemos. Por otro lado no hay tiempo para despedidas tontas, nos vamos ahora — _ su tono de voz no dejaba espacio para réplicas así que Katsuki solo acepto las cosas como serían de ahora en adelante: era un prófugo también y debía cuidarse la espalda.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras. El de ojos verdes tomó su espada que yacía a un costado del sofá de la sala, tomó su empuñadura dejando la punta de esta hacia abajo para luego levantar los brazos y bajarlos en un rápido y fuerte movimiento pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y enterrando el artefacto en el suelo.

Las letras grabadas en la espada brillaron con intensidad y en el suelo se hizo una grieta de luz lo suficiente ancha y larga para poder entrar en ella. 

Los Yuris se miraron y avanzaron hacia la grieta, Yuuri tomó la mano de Yuri para agarrar seguridad. Este último se sorprendió y su primer reflejo fue querer alejarse de ese toque, pero al sentir que el otro temblaba solo apretó su mano con más fuerza guiándolo al lugar de luz para sumergirse en él. 

Llegaron a un lugar desconocido para uno, pero muy familiar para el otro. Había mucha vegetación, hermosas flores, grandes y robustos árboles que se notaba que tenían muchos años ahí y enredaderas por todo el lugar. Todo le daba al lugar una sensación de ser de otra época y un poco sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Yuuri observaba todo con mucha curiosidad cuando se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano del rubio, un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas rápidamente mientras Yurio soltaba su mano sin mirarlo y encaminándose en una dirección desconocida para el más bajo— _ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado con cara de idiota o qué? — _ dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras se giraba hacia el receptor de sus palabras.

— _ Lo, lo siento. Me distraje — _ sonrió tímido y camino hasta alcanzar a su ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido?, bueno eso no importaba en ese momento.

Caminaron juntos en un cómodo silencio por un rato mientras el de ojos verdes guiaba el camino hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en el cual rondaban pocas personas con ropas extrañas (o más bien extrañas para Yuuri), dentro del pueblo se dirigieron a un lugar como una casa, pero de unos 4 pisos.

Entraron y Plisetsky se dirigió al único mesón del lugar donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y mirada seria e intimidante— Hola _ Beka — _ saludo el rubio levantando la mano derecha a modo de saludo y dirigiendo una mirada al katsudon para que se acercara junto a ellos. Este último hizo caso inmediatamente y se sitúo al lado de quien lo había llamado con la mirada.

— _Yura, no te veía desde hace tiempo_ _¿Dónde te habías metido? —_ sonaba preocupado, después de todo era su mejor amigo y no había tenido información de él en un largo tiempo— _Perdón, donde están mis modales —_ miro al de ojos marrones— _Hola, mi nombre es Otabek Altin y ¿Tú eres?_

_ —Soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. Mucho gusto — _ se dieron un apretón de manos. 

— _ Se ven un poco agotados, deberían descansar. Ya hablaremos más tarde — _ dijo duramente dirigiéndose a Yuri.

— _ Argh, está bien. Pero antes ¿Tienes ese brebaje especial que ayuda a recuperar mana rápidamente? — _ recibió una mirada preocupada de Otabek, así que se apresuró a aclarar— _ ¡No es para mí! Es para el katsudon. _

_ — ¿Katsudon? — _ pregunto sin entender hasta que Katsuki levantó su mano como diciendo “presente”—  _ deberías dejar de ponerle apodos a las personas.  _

_ — ¡Ah! se llama igual que yo, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? _

_ —Bien, vayan a la habitación 6. Mandaré que les lleven algo para comer y el brebaje cuando esté terminado — _ les extendió unas llaves que Yurio tomó al instante. 

_ — ¡Gracias! — _ dijeron los Yuris al unísono y se retiraron bajo la atenta mirada de Beka.

Una vez en la habitación se relajaron un poco. El azabache observó el lugar con detenimiento, era pequeño y tenía lo justo y lo necesario para dos personas: tenía un par de camas individuales, dos veladores cada uno con una pequeña lámpara la cual no tenía cables ni enchufes (eso causó curiosidad en Yuuri) y un mueble para poner ropa en el.

— _ Yurio, ¿Cómo enciendes esto? — _ preguntó tocando la lámpara y esta se encendió al instante. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

—Se _ supone que se enciende al externalizar un poco de mana, pero los de tu dimensión no pueden hacer eso — _ dijo pensativo—  _ aunque se supone que tampoco deberías haber tenido tanto como para recargar el mío por completo y además de eso sobrevivir — _ se acercó peligrosamente a su acompañante quedando cara a cara y exáminándolo con la mirada— _ ¿Qué clase de ser eres, Yuuri? _

Se sonrojo al escuchar su propio nombre y no un apodo en los labios del otro, además que la cercanía que tenían lo ponía nervioso ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sus ojos se encontraron, verde y marrón hicieron contacto para que luego el más alto acercara su rostro al del contrario como hipnotizado haciendo que sus alientos chocaran entre sí.

Cubrió la mejilla del de origen japonés con su mano derecha y se acercó para besarlo, el otro cerró los ojos esperando algo que nunca llegó

— _ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — _ tocaron a la puerta escandalosamente— _ ¡¿Holaaa?! _

Se separaron rápidamente y el rubio enojado dio zancadas hacia la puerta para abrirla bruscamente—  _ Mila, deja de joder ¿Acaso no puedes esperar ni un segundo? _

_ — ¡Ha! ¿Por qué tendría que esperar? Eres tú el que pidió esto no yo mocoso.  _

_ —Sí, ya sé que eres una anciana, no tienes que recordármelo — _ Yuuri aun seguía sonrojado por el reciente acontecimiento, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos años debería tener la chica pelirroja para que el otro la llamara “anciana”.

La chica miro a Katsuki y se le acercó sonriendo—  _ así que tú eres el nuevo del que Beka me hablaba. Mi nombre es Mila Babicheva, mucho gusto — _ tras decir aquello se acercó y lo abrazo efusivamente, ella tenía mucha fuerza.

— _ ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! ¡Suéltalo ahora! — _ se acercó agarrando a Yuuri del brazo para zafarlo del agarre de la pelirroja.

— _ Mmm ¿Veo celos? — _ dijo divertida con la situación. Se notaba que le gustaba molestar al rubio.

— _ Que celos ni que nada, lo asustas ya que él no es de aquí. Además solo veo la utilidad que puedo darle nada más — _ su tono era hastiado—  _ cuídalo un rato mientras voy a hablar con Beka de algo importante — _ se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, pero antes de salir volteo y miro a Mila con cara de disgusto—  _ ni te atrevas a hacerle algo bruja o te ira mal — _ tras decir lo último salió dando un portazo.

La chica solo reía de la situación, el rubio era tan fácil de leer para los demás, lástima que él no podía leerse a sí mismo—  _ y bien — _ dijo sentándose en una de las camas y palmeando el colchón al lado de ella para indicarle al japonés que se sentara ahí—  _ Yuuri ¿Cierto?, cuéntame de dónde eres y cómo fue que llegaste aquí. _

Yuuri le contó todo, desde cómo conoció a Yurio (ella rió ante el apodo) pasando por los días que compartieron, omitiendo los detalles de cómo se sentía hacía el rubio y finalizando con cómo llegaron ahí. La mujer quedó un rato meditando todo lo que él le había contado, procesando paso a paso la información.

— _ Entonces no eres un ser normal de esa dimensión — _ no era una pregunta, más bien lo estaba afirmando—  _ es raro, pero no imposible, si en esta dimensión nacen seres casi carentes de mana, creo que es posible que en la tuya hayan seres con exceso de este —  _ hizo una pequeña pausa como tratando de ordenar sus ideas—  _ lo extraño es que puedas externalizarlo, eso significa que puedes aprender a emplearlo para defenderte. _

_ — ¿Puedo? — _ el pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar esto— _ Pero ¿Cómo lo haré? _

_ —Yo puedo enseñarte — _ tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas y sonrió con entusiasmo—  _ siempre he querido ser la instructora de alguien.  _

_ — ¡Muchas gracias! — _ Yuuri no pudo evitar estallar en alegría y abrazarla efusivamente, podría serle útil a Yurio para ayudarlo a encontrar a la persona que amaba. Aunque eso le doliera un poco, él quería verlo feliz con esa persona ya que muchos le habían dicho que en el amor la felicidad del otro era la propia… 

“ _ ¿Amor?”  _ pensó, sí ahora lo sabía estaba enamorado de Yuri. Lo sabía porque su corazón dolía al imaginarlo con otra persona, pero por otro lado quería ayudarlo a ser feliz—  _ ¿Yuuri? — _ la voz preocupada de Mila lo sacó de su ensimismamiento— _ ¿Qué sucede? Estas llorando. _

Él levantó su mano izquierda y con sus dedos palpo su mejilla dándose cuenta que estaba húmeda—  _ lo siento, e-es que… han pasado tantas cosas… — _ pensó en una excusa creíble—  _ tuve que dejar a mi familia, todo fue tan repentino y tan abrumador — _ sollozo un poco más.

— _ Tranquilo, lo entiendo — _ la pelirroja usó un tono maternal para hablarle. Luego para alegrarlo se acercó a él haciéndole cosquillas logrando que los dos cayeran al suelo dejando a la chica sobre el de ojos marrones y este último un poco ahogado por el golpe y con lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un Yuri muy molesto— _ ¿Qué mierda hiciste anciana? ¡Me voy por un rato y ya lo estas haciendo llorar! _

_ —Yurio, no es así — _ Yuuri intentó detenerlo al ver con horror como este se abalanzaba hacia la pelirroja. Cerró los ojos y sintió un par de cosas quebrarse, al abrirlos se encontró con una Mila de pie muy seria y un rubio tirado en el suelo.

— _ Más respeto Plisetsky, recuerda quién es más fuerte aquí — _ ella daba mucho miedo cuando estaba molesta. El japonés tomó nota mental de eso para sus futuras prácticas con ella.

**_Continuará…_ **


	4. IV- Pensamientos

Después de lo sucedido con Mila y que esta se retirara de la habitación, los Yuris se quedaron a solas dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, había oscurecido completamente y lo único iluminando el lugar era la lámpara de mana que estaba junto a la cama del azabache.

Yuuri no sabía porque el rubio había llegado tan enojado a la habitación como para actuar deliberadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias o por lo menos para poder aclarar realmente que sucedía en lugar de haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas. Quizás la conversación con su amigo no fue agradable.

Fuera cual fuese el motivo pensaba que era mejor dejar que Yuri tuviera su espacio para poder pensar calmadamente así que decidió no decir más palabras de las necesarias, lo ayudó a levantarse y le dijo que se sentía cansado así que quería dormir. El de ojos verdes concordó con las palabras de Yuuri y ambos se prepararon para acostarse cada uno en su cama.

Se acostaron cada uno mirando en dirección a la pared que tenía junto a la cama ninguno volteo a verse, al parecer ambos tenían mucho que pensar. El de ojos marrones aún debía procesar todo lo sucedido y mentalizarse por si comenzaba con su entrenamiento al día siguiente y el rubio quería repasar la conversación que tuvo con su amigo.

**_Yuri:_ **

No podía quedarse dormido, los pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban dentro de él tan violentamente que no podía cerrar los ojos sin darle vueltas a los asuntos que su mente tenía tan presentes.

Su mente repasaba como mantra el hecho de que tenía que encontrar a su amada, no sabía dónde o en qué estado se encontraba. Una parte de él estaba asustada por el solo hecho de pensar que ella estuviera sufriendo y él sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, pero la otra parte era más fuerte y le ayudaba a no desmoronarse fácilmente ante el miedo de perderla, debía seguir buscando pistas.

Todo habría sido más fácil si meses atrás unos desconocidos no lo hubieran atrapado con la guardia baja dejándolo inconsciente y robándole con magia gran parte de su mana, para empeorar la situación lo encontró la  _ escolta real  _ acusándolo de haber raptado a la princesa obligándolo a utilizar su casi inexistente mana para transportarse a un lugar desconocido y así no ser encontrado. 

Los problemas no terminaron ahí puesto que el lugar al que llegó estaba contaminado por lo que se le hacía difícil recuperar el mana perdido, el lado positivo era que los habitantes de esa dimensión también poseían poco y no sabían si quiera lo que era así que podía sentirse a salvo de momento.

Ahí fue donde lo conoció, no sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero ese chico que le brindó ayuda desinteresadamente había captado su atención. Sin saber porque termino ayudándole con sus labores y hablándole sobre el mismo a cambio de comida la cual le ayudaba a restaurar parte de su mana. Todo estaba bien hasta que la  _ escolta real  _ lo encontró nuevamente, pero esta vez su presencia amenazaba la vida de ese ser de ojos marrones que ocupaba un parte de su mente.

Tenía que protegerlo y podía haberse entregado simplemente para no causar más alboroto y que así todos estuvieran a salvo, pero había una pelea interna en el. Por un lado quería ceder e irse con sus captores y por el otro no quería dejarse atrapar porque eso significaría no poder seguir buscándola. Si bien podía dejarse atrapar ya que cuando llegara a su dimensión su mana se restauraría más rápido, no alcanzaría a lograr reunir la cantidad necesaria para salvarse antes de que lo ejecutaran.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable Yuuri lo beso y a través de esa acción le transmitió todo lo que necesitaba para poder pelear. Se hizo fuerte, pero el azabache estaba en riesgo de morir, se enfureció y quiso acabar con todos a su paso, el chico era importante para él a un grado que jamás hubiese imaginado y quería protegerlo ahora más que nunca.

Logró terminar con todo y traer al de ojos marrones con él para mantenerlo a salvo, él lo resguardaría de cualquier peligro aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta ya que su orgullo se lo impedía, así que le invento a todos que lo hacía por conveniencia.

Después de dejar al katsudon con Mila bajo a charlar y le contó todo a su amigo Otabek, este después de meditarlo un rato le dijo algo que lo dejó helado “ _ creo que te estás enamorando de él” _ no había ni una pizca de burla en su voz que denotara que estaba gastándole una broma de mal gusto. Ese comentario lo había hecho enojar un poco por lo que cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación comenzando a hablar sobre lo raro que era la gran cantidad de mana que Yuuri poseía como para haberle cedido tanto y no haber muerto, además que podía externalizarlo aunque aún no pudiera dominarlo por completo.

Se había enojado porque era imposible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo y su corazón le pertenecía a ella eso lo tenía claro, pero Altin tenía que insistirle con el tema diciéndole que quizás la ausencia de su princesa había debilitado un poco sus sentimientos logrando que en su corazón dejara entrar al azabache, además del parecido que tenía este con la personalidad de ella. 

Eso no era cierto ¿Quién se creía Beka para decirle cómo se sentía? No estaba enamorado de Yuuri, solo le tenía estima por que lo ayudo cuando no podía recurrir a nadie y sí quizás lo quería un poco, pero solo como a un amigo, a un amigo al que estuvo a punto de besar horas atrás. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa idea, se sentía confundido aunque estaba seguro que no podía sentir amor por alguien más que no fuera ella, incluso con ella le costó darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, así que era imposible que ese sentimiento que era tan cálido, pero doloroso a la vez se instalara nuevamente en su interior.

Por otro lado era cierto que se parecían un poco, el katsudon era amable y no le importaba ayudar a otros aunque él saliera perdiendo, además al parecer no le gustaba que mataran a otros por mucho que estos lo merecieran.

Llevaba pensando en todo hace ya varios minutos quizás horas cuando escucho un pequeño ronquido de parte de su compañero de habitación. Se volteo para ver y se dio cuenta que Yuuri dormía apaciblemente y con la boca abierta, sonrió para sí mismo ya que la escena le causaba calidez en su interior.

Resignado a no pensar más en el tema se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir aunque sea un poco antes de que amaneciera. Cayó rendido a los segundos después lo cual le impidió escuchar al azabache preguntar “ _ ¿Quién eres?”  _ entre sueños.

**_Yuuri:_ **

Momentos antes y en la otra cama dentro de la misma habitación el azabache tampoco podía conciliar el sueño ya que todos los pensamientos se esparcían en su mente impidiéndole ordenarlos adecuadamente.

Para Yuuri todo había sido muy repentino, ni siquiera había logrado despedirse adecuadamente de su familia ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Lo estarían buscando? No le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran preocupados y tristes por él, pero por otro lado le disgustaba más la idea de que sus padres fueran atacados por seres extraños que lo estuvieran buscando. Si ponía las cosas en la balanza las dos eran malas por lo cual se conformaría con la opción menos dañina para los que quería, ya vería la forma de comunicarse con ellos para decirles que estaba bien.

Por otro lado pensaba en el sentimiento que lo abrumaba en este momento: se había enamorado de Yuri. Creía que había sido muy repentino y que por esto no podía ser amor, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no había sido para nada repentino, el sentimiento no había crecido de un día para otro este se había cultivado con la convivencia de ambos en su hogar. Desde la primera vez que se encontraron sintió que el otro era diferentes, pero Yuuri no cree en el amor a primera vista así que asumió que esto se dio con el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Sin importar cual fuera el motivo o cuando comenzó a sentir esto, no podía dar marcha atrás el amor ya había entrado por una pequeña puerta en su corazón sin que se diera cuenta y había crecido tanto que ya no podía salir por el lugar que había ingresado. Ahora era más grande que al inicio.

Siempre pensó que el amor era doloroso y no se había equivocado, ahora que ese sentimiento estaba dentro de él podía decirlo a ciencia cierta:  _ dolía _ y no era un dolor que se pusiera calmar con medicina, eso era lo peor de todo. Dolía porque sabía que no era correspondido, sabía que había alguien más para su persona amada, pero dolía más porque lo amaba tanto que lo ayudaría a encontrar a esa persona que lo hace feliz sin importar cuánto se destroce a sí mismo, cree fielmente en que todo valdrá la pena si el rubio es feliz.

Con todos esos sentimientos oprimiendo su pecho y hallándose a si mismo agotado y se rindió al ante los “brazos de Morfeo” y se quedó profundamente dormido mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una pequeña lágrima que dejaba escapar un poco de su malestar.

Esa noche soñó que se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de flores en botón, el cielo tenía hermosas nubes blancas que formaban figuras, se sentía todo tan tranquilo que le daban ganas de quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. 

De repente una chica se acercó a él, ella tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color miel, la chica era hermosa y usaba un lindo vestido tipo campana de color lila hasta las rodillas. Ella se sentó entre las flores para luego pasar sus manos por sobre estas, sus palmas comenzaron a brillar y los capullos comenzaron a florecer uno a uno en la medida que pasaba sus manos sobre ellos.

La chica le sonrió para luego levantarse y juntar sus palmas como si estuviera rezando, llevó sus manos en esa posición hasta sus labios y dio un beso sobre estas, acto seguido separó sus palmas y de estas salieron hermosas mariposas de luz multicolores las cuales volaron hasta posarse sobre él.

— _ ¿Quieres aprender a hacer esto? — _ preguntó—  _ yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero quiero algo a cambio. _

Yuuri no sabía qué decir ni que hacer, a pesar que sabía que era un sueño todo se sentía muy extraño. Quería preguntar quién era, pero las palabras no salían de su boca solo podía limitarse a observarla.

Ella rió y continuó con la charla—  _ necesito que hagas lo que te pida… yo puedo ayudarte a cumplir lo que deseas — _ su voz era suave y sonaba sincera— _ debemos trabajar juntos. _

Se acercó a Yuuri y tomo sus manos, algo en ella lo hacía sentirse tranquilo como si pusiera confiar en ella ciegamente, si ella le estaba diciendo la verdad entonces le ayudaría a poder controlar su mana y así podría serle útil a Yuri.

— _ ¿Qué debo hacer? — _ preguntó decidido a hacer lo que fuera para poder conseguir lo que quería.

— _ Estoy perdida y solo tú puedes encontrarme. _

_ — ¿Cómo? _

_ —Yo te indicare como, solo confía en mí — _ se alejó un poco de él y extendió su mano derecha dejándola suspendida esperando a que Yuuri la estrechara como una manera de cerrar el trato —  _ toma mi mano y podremos sellar esta promesa entre ambos de ayudarnos mutuamente. _

Tomo su mano y ambas brillaron, la chica sonrió satisfecha y él sintió como un gran poder fluía de ella hacia él—  _ es un trato — _ dijo no muy seguro de que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

— _ Es una promesa Yuuri. _

_ — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — _ estaba intrigado, aunque era un sueño y en ellos todo podía pasar.

_ —Sé más de ti de lo que piensas — _ aprovechando que sus manos estaban unidas ella afirmó más el agarre y tiro del brazo del contrario para acercarlo a su cuerpo y luego juntar sus frentes—  _ eres muy importante, prometo que el dolor pasara en su debido momento. Confía en mí. _

_ —Está bien, pero… ¿Quién eres? _

— _ Mi nombre es Yuuko. _

**_Continuará…_ **


	5. V- Visión

Yuuri despertó en la mañana con la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante, solo recordaba haber hablado con alguien en un sueño más no su rostro, lo que sucedió en él, pero en su interior sentía que era algo importante y eso lo tenía un poco distraído.

La voz de la chica resonaba en su cabeza “ _ eres muy importante…”  _ ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién? Por más que intentara no podía hacer memoria, sentado en la cama con las piernas aún cubiertas por las mantas se tocaba la frente con su palma meditando que podría ser.

El rubio despertó minutos después— _ ¿Te duele algo? — _ el otro se sobresaltó dando un respingo al escuchar una voz externa a la de sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta en que minuto Yuri se había levantado y se había parado junto a su cama.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y miró de reojo al rubio notando que solo se encontraba con su camiseta y ropa interior, se sonrojó y fijó rápidamente su vista en sus manos que ahora se encontraban sobre sus piernas—  _ ¿Tienes fiebre? — _ Yuri posó una mano sobre la frente del azabache y la contraria sobre la propia—  _ tu cara esta roja, pero no tan caliente — _ dijo mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos jade.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque al corazón—  _ e- estoy bien… creo que solo necesito… — _ no sabía que excusa inventar hasta que en ese preciso momento su estómago sonó “ _ salvado por la campana”  _ pensó—  _ necesito comer. Podríamos… ¿Desayunar?  _

— _ Entiendo — _ quitó su mano—  _ esta es una posada para viajeros, así que Beka y Mila ya deben estar preparando el desayuno para sus clientes. Arréglate para que bajemos katsudon — _ tomo su ropa que estaba doblada a los pies de su cama y procedió a vestirse mientras Yuuri recién se ponía en pie.

Bajaron y tal como había dicho el rubio ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno a los huéspedes del lugar— Buenos _ días. Yura, Yuuri — _ su cara era seria, pero así se comportaba habitualmente y el de ojos verdes ya estaba acostumbrado—  _ pasen a desayunar a la cocina con nosotros. _

_ —Hola Beka — _ levantó su mano a modo de saludo y se dirigió a la cocina, Yuuri en cambio se acercó al mesón donde se encontraba Altin.

_ —Buenos días Otabek y gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí — _ le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—No _ hay nada que agradecer, Yura te debe la vida. Así que también estoy en deuda — _ miro a Yuuri fijamente—  _ puedes pedirme lo que quieras, no importa que — _ su mirada era intensa como si quisiera decirle algo pero no podía entenderlo.

— _ Lo tendré en cuenta.  _

_ — ¡Apúrate katsudon o la bruja se comerá to- agh! _

_ —Ya-cá-lla-te mocoso malagradecido. _

Yuuri se apresuró a la cocina para ver como Mila metía a la fuerza un trozo grande de pan en la boca del rubio logrando que se atragantara un poco. Rio ante la escena y se sentó junto a la pelirroja y en frente del que se robaba sus pensamientos para disponerse a comer.

—Muy _ buenos días Mila, gracias por la comida. _

Dejó de torturar a Yuri para girarse hacia el azabache y sonreírle—  _ no hay de qué. Tienes que alimentarte bien ya que el entrenamiento será extenuante. _

_ — ¿Qué entnaento? ¿E que alan? — _ tenía la boca llena de pan, al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos trago rápidamente para hablar nuevamente— _ ¿Qué entrenamiento? ¿De qué hablan? _

_ —Le ofrecí a al chico lindo entrenarlo en el uso de mana — _ abrazó a Yuuri y este se sonrojó sorprendido ¿Era lindo?

_ — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién autorizó eso? Él no necesita aprender nada. _

— _ Tú no puedes decidir por nadie — _ le dió una mirada fulminante—  _ cada quien toma sus propias decisiones aunque eso signifique que a ti no te guste. _

_ —Por esas decisiones después pasan las malditas cosas, él está a mi cargo por lo tanto yo me haré responsable de lo que lo involucre. _

_ —Él quiere aprender a proteger a quienes quiere. _

_ —Él no sabe lo que implica, él no sabe lo que quiere. _

_ —Es libre y quiere aprender, tú no puedes obligarlo a nada y lo sabes — _ el tono de ambos era bastante irritado, pareciera que se habían olvidado que Yuuri seguía ahí observando la discusión. Mila lo abrazo más fuerte.

— _ ¡Yo sé lo que es mejor para ella! _

_ —Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para nadie Plisetsky. Si hubieses tomado buenas decisiones ella aún estaría aquí. _

Todo quedó en silencio, Mila se encontraba con ojos llorosos apretando al azabache entre sus brazos y Yuri tenía una en su cara una mezcla de sorpresa y culpabilidad—  _ yo… yo no la obligue a nada — _ susurro ¿En qué momento la conversación había cambiado de rumbo? El rubio no lo sabía—  _ bien, hagan lo que quieran — _ tras escupir esas palabras se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— _ Yurio espera — _ se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja y se acercó a su persona especial—  _ también… también quiero tu ayuda — _ se agarró de la espalda de la camiseta del rubio al mismo tiempo que agachaba su cabeza mirando sus pies. No sabía que sucedía, pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

— _ Creo que Mila será mejor para esto que yo — _ Yuuri lo soltó y el rubio se marchó. 

—Será _ mejor que comas y aprovechemos bien el día. Ya se le pasara — _ la chica acarició su espalda intentando reconfortarlo.

— _ ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella para que desapareciera? — _ no sabía si quería conocer esa historia, pero algo en él le decía que el rubio no había hecho nada malo.

_ —Pasaron muchas cosas, nos hicimos muy amigas, pero el que debe contarte las cosas es Yuri, yo no puedo hablar sobre eso. _

La mañana paso y la pelirroja con el azabache decidieron que ya era el momento de comenzar con su entrenamiento. Tras avisarle a Otabek salieron fuera de la posada y se dirigieron a un claro que había en el bosque, no había riesgo de perderse puesto que Mila conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

—Bien, _ aquí es un buen lugar. Yuuri presta atención, hay dos maneras de usar el mana — _ se sentó en el suelo con las piernas en posición de meditación y palmeó el lugar junto a ella como indicación para que el azabache se sentara ahí. Este hizo caso de inmediato y la observó atentamente—  _ todo depende de la habilidad que tengas. _

_ — ¿Cómo sabré cual es mi habilidad? _

_ —Tu instinto te guiará, cuando logremos que materialices un objeto sabremos de que tipo eres. _

_ —Y ¿Cuáles tipos hay? _

_ —El primero es el que usa su mana como fuerza física, logrando aumentar su resistencia y dando fuerza a sus ataques como Yuri — _ el azabache prestaba toda su atención a las palabras de su entrenadora—  _ el segundo es el que externaliza su mana lo suficiente como para atacar a distancia como si fuera un poder o magia — _ hizo una pausa poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón y mirando hacia arriba pensando—  _ si tu objeto es algo parecido a un báculo es porque puedes externalizar el mana en cambio si es como una espada u otra arma es porque sirves más para utilizar fuerza física. _

_ —Entiendo — _ no sabía cómo materializaría algo si con suerte había logrado prender la lámpara de la habitación cuando ni siquiera lo había intentado ¿A eso se refería con instinto?—  _ ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? _

Mila se levanto y ayudo a Yuuri para que hiciera lo mismo—  _ cierra tus ojos, piensa que no hay nadie más. Estira tus brazos y empuña tus manos como si agarraras algo, luego visualiza tu mana fluyendo hasta tus manos. _

El de ojos marrones hizo todo lo que Mila le dijo, pero no sentía nada fluyendo en él. Pensó que como en la televisión algún milagro sucedería y podría hacer las cosas al primer intento como con la lámpara, pero no fue así, se desilusiono un poco, pero la pelirroja lo incentivó a seguir diciéndole que a ellos los entrenaban desde niños y que por eso era normal que para él fuera un poco más complicado además estaba el hecho que ni siquiera era originario de esta dimensión.

Tras intentarlo algunas veces más Mila le dijo que era hora de descansar y que continuarán mañana después de todo era hora del almuerzo y no tenían apuro. Yuuri le dijo que entrenaría un poco más y que luego la alcanzaría, ella asintió entendiendo lo importante que era para el azabache esto y se retiró aunque antes le aviso que no se devolviera solo y que en dos horas más ella regresaría por él.

El chico agradeció la preocupación y asintió alegremente, ella le sonrió una última vez y se regresó a la posada rápidamente pues debía ayudar con la comida a Otabek después de todo su esposo no podía hacer todo solo, aunque se viera muy autosuficiente eran una pareja y como tal debían ayudarse mutuamente.

Yuuri seguía intentando invocar algo aunque ya estaba a punto de rendirse, repentinamente sintió una mano tomar las suyas y alguien posicionarse tras él hablando en su oído “ _ solo déjalo fluir”  _ la voz de la chica de su sueño resonaba en su oído y aunque no podía sentir su respiración o su calor corporal sabía que estaba tras él.

Abrió levemente los ojos y pudo ver una de las manos de la chica brillando sobre la de él, pronto las suyas también comenzaron a brillar y sintió como si algo se materializara entre sus manos. Mantuvo sus manos empuñadas sobre algo mientras la chica hacía que las manos aun apretadas con sus dedos tocando cada palma se separaran la una de la otra como recorriendo el mango de algo “Eso _ es, lo haces bien”. _

Abrió por completo los ojos cuando un báculo morado había aparecido entre sus manos, en la punta de este se podía ver la silueta de una mariposa y dibujos de enredaderas de color verde recorrían desde las puntas de sus alas hasta llegar al final del mango. “ _ Lo lograste”  _ Yuuri se sorprendió y miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella igual que en su sueño logrando que el recordara—  _ Yuuko — _ ella sonrió.

“ _ Te dije que te enseñaría”  _ la voz de ella resonaba en su cabeza, pero la persona de donde provenía el sonido no movía los labios. No sabía que sucedía ¿Acaso era cosa de su imaginación? Tal vez tanto entrenamiento de verdad le había afectado—  _ ¿Por qué puedo escucharte? — _ necesitaba saber si ya se encontraba viendo visiones, ella rió “ _ porque estamos conectados por esa persona”  _ no sabía que pensar, volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar más, pero Mila llegó a buscarlo y la chica se esfumó en el aire como mariposas de luz.

— _ Yuuri vine por ti… ¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — _ la pelirroja se acercó corriendo a un confundió Yuuri que no sabía qué pensar. Tras de ella venía caminando lentamente el rubio el cual abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver el objeto en sus manos

— _ ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? — _ Yuri se veía confundido e intrigado.

—Solo _ apareció y ya — _ el rubio se acerco y observo el objeto con detenimiento.

—Parece _ que puedes externalizar el mana, bien hecho — _ la pelirroja le pegó levemente con el puño en el brazo a modo de felicitación, pero el rubio aun se veía confundido—  _ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a felicitarlo? — _ la chica lo miraba molesta.

— _ Volveré a preguntarte ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — _ agarró del brazo a Yuuri.

_ —Ya te lo dije, solo apareció — _ no sabía a qué se debía el comportamiento del rubio y por la cara de confusión de Mila al parecer ella tampoco.

El rubio le quitó de las manos el báculo a Yuuri y el objeto se deshizo en el aire como si se marchitara y se hiciera polvo. Yuuri se sorprendió ¿Por qué Yuri hizo desaparecer su objeto? ¿Acaso aun seguía enojado?—  _ No me mientas y dime — _ apretó su brazo con más fuerza.

El azabache se soltó bruscamente del agarre y lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos— _ ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Me costó tanto trabajo y tú vienes y me lo quitas. _

_ —Yuuri tranquilo, el objeto desaparece cuando otro lo toma ya que es tu mana el que lo recorre nadie más puede utilizarlo. Yuri no lo hizo desaparecer, además puedes materializarlo nuevamente — _ Mila lo abrazo como si de una madre se tratara para calmarlo.

Yuri ahora parecía mucho más molesto que cuando discutió con la pelirroja en la cocina — _ ese objeto no te pertenece. _

_ —Pero que dices si él lo materializó. _

_ — ¡Ese es el báculo de Yuuko! — _ gritó exasperado—  _ ahora dime cómo lo conseguiste y dónde está ella ¿Dónde está mi princesa? _

__

**_Continuará…_ **


	6. VI- Verdad

— _ ¡Responde! Cómo …  _

_ — ¡Basta ya! Lo estás intimidado.  _

Para cuando el rubio volvió en si Yuuri se abrazaba a sí mismo temblando y lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus ojos mientras mantenía la vista fija en sus pies ¿Esa chica era la princesa? ¿Él había robado algo de ella? No entendía lo que pasaba y tampoco podía preguntar, su garganta se encontraba cerrada por el miedo de que su amado creyera que él había hecho algo malo.

Yuri se calmó un poco y cubrió su frente con una mano para luego deslizarla hasta su cabello dejando este peinado hacia atrás, necesitaba pensar fríamente. Hasta hace poco el azabache no sabía nada del mana ni de que existieran otras dimensiones, entonces era imposible que fuera un traidor o un enemigo, de hecho a juzgar por la expresión del chico podía deducir que él estaba tan confundido como él o quizás más.

— _ Yuuri cariño tranquilo — _ Mila puso una mano sobre el hombro del azabache intentando calmarlo.

— _ Yo… yo no sabía… — _ las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro—  _ lo siento, lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento… — _ dió dos pasos hacia el rubio aun sin levantar la mirada y con su mano izquierda se agarró de la camiseta del contrario—  _ por favor… si hice algo mal discúlpame… no me odies. _

Mila no sabía qué hacer en esa situación así que prefirió quedarse callada y observar un poco más. Yuri tomó el brazo que lo agarraba y lo jalo hacia él en un abrazo para consolarlo—  _ no has hecho nada, no tienes que disculparte — _ acarició su cabello por un rato hasta que los gimoteos de Yuuri se calmaron—  _ tenemos que hablar, necesito que me cuentes todo. _

Yuuri solo asintió con su cabeza y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio, sabía que después de contarle lo que sucedió podrían encontrar a esa persona más rápido y todo acabaría pronto así que aprovecharía los momentos que tuviera para memorizar el aroma de Yuri, como se siente su calor y sus largos dedos pasando por su cabello—  _ te contaré, pero… déjame estar así un poco más. _

Al ver que las cosas se habían calmado un poco Mila decidió que este momento era íntimo de ellos por lo que los dejo un rato solos adelantándose a la posada para esperarlos y conversar adecuadamente. La pelirroja estaba algo confundida, si bien había sido amiga de Yuuko nunca vio el objeto que esta podía materializar ya que para ese tiempo no había necesidad, la castaña llevaba una vida tranquila con Yuri y solo utilizaba mana para hacer crecer y las flores o para diversión apareciendo hermosas mariposas luminosas de colores brillantes.

Yuuri deshizo el abrazo y con una sonrisa le indicó al rubio que estaba mejor, caminaron un silencio que no se sentía incómodo, era más como si cada uno estuviese pensando muy bien que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Era un silencio introspectivo el cual no duró mucho ya que el camino no era muy largo.

Al llegar a la posada Otabek y Mila los esperaban en la mesa de la cocina. Se sentaron y Yuuri comenzó a explicar su sueño y lo que había pasado hoy mientras entrenaba, llegaron a la conclusión de que Yuuko quería guiarlos hasta ella, aunque se preguntaban por qué no contacto a Yuri sospechando que quizás necesitaba a alguien con habilidades similares a las de ella.

Solo quedaba una duda por resolver y era el por que Yuuri podía tomar el báculo de la castaña si él no era el portador original, además el azabache se preguntaba por la desconfianza de Yuri hacia él cuando estaban en el bosque, si se suponía que no podías tomar el objeto de otra persona pues este desaparecía ¿Cómo alguien podría haber robado el objeto?

— _ Ahora que lo pienso mejor el báculo de Yuuko no tenía enredaderas, pero si la mariposa — _ Yuri se encontraba con su mano sobre el mentón a modo pensativo.

— _ ¿Entonces? — _ Mila no entendía porque se parecían.

— _ Creo que quizás es el mana de Yuuri mezclado con el de ella, con tal de ayudarlo logró alguna manera de cederle un poco del de ella — _ Otabek estaba tan serio como siempre lo que le daba a sus palabras más firmeza.

— _ ¿Crees que gracias a ella Yuuri tiene un exceso de mana que no es normal para él? — _ la pelirroja pensó que esa podía ser la razón.

— _ No, katsudon pudo verla recién anoche si fuera esa la razón de su gran cantidad de mana ella se habría contactado antes, además estando en otra dimensión no creo que pudiese ayudarlo en algo. _

_ — ¿Cómo se supone que puedo tomar el objeto de alguien más? — _ susurró Yuuri pensando en voz alta. Se sobresaltó al notar que todos lo escucharon.

Yuri suspiró—  _ hay maneras buenas y malas, puedes obligar a la persona a que te ceda su objeto lo cual no duraría mucho o… — _ el rubio puso una mirada ida—  _ o pueden formar un vínculo como el casarse, así comparten mana y tu pareja puede tomar tu objeto. _

_ — ¿Pensaste que la habían obligado a algo así? — _ Mila preguntó sin ningún tacto.

— _ ¡¿Qué querías que pensara?! — _ El rubio se exaspero—  _ sé que el katsudon no haría algo así, pero quede demasiado sorprendido. _

Yuuri se sintió aliviado de que ya no dudaban de él. Su conversación continuó preguntándole a el de ojos marrones si ella le había dado alguna pista de su paradero a lo cual él solo negó con la cabeza, pensaron que lo mejor sería esperar a ver si ella se le aparecía de nuevo y así él pudiese preguntarle más cosas que les fueran útiles. Otabek y Mila les dijeron que tenían todo su apoyo y que esta vez acompañarían a Yuri también en su búsqueda después de todo los tres eran amigos desde hace muchos años ya que pertenecían al mismo pueblo de guerreros y entrenaban juntos.

Cuando la conversación término se dispusieron a comer en silencio, uno que solo era interrumpido cuando Mila decía alguna broma para amenizar el ambiente y Otabek que le seguía el juego. Era gracioso ver a Altin siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja con una cara tan seria.

Los días pasaron y Yuuri solo lograba ver a la chica en sueños y de vez en cuando en sus entrenamientos, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle sobre donde se encontraba ella solo respondía “ _ todo a su tiempo”  _ o “ _ aun no estás listo”  _ y seguía ayudando al azabache a manipular su mana con fluidez.

Yuri se dedicó a ayudar también al de ojos marrones aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer ya que la manera que utilizaban su mana era distinta y él no sabía cómo hacer para dejarlo fluir por completo así que la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a observarlo. Se fijaba en cómo las facciones de su rostro comenzaban a demostrar seguridad a la hora de hacer aparecer el báculo, si lo observaba detenidamente podía darse cuenta de que era bastante agradable a la vista.

Sus ojos de un color marrón rojizo eran bastante peculiares, sus hermosas y largas pestañas hacían que el contorno de sus ojos se viese más demarcado, sus rostro era el de un chico pero con algunos rasgos mas finos que hacían que su cara se viera… ¿Linda?, sus labios no eran ni muy gruesos ni delgados eran como el balance perfecto para ser besados. “ _ ¡¿Besados?!”  _ se sobresaltó ante sus propios pensamientos ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su cerebro?, negó rápidamente con su cabeza para despejarla un poco convenciéndose a sí mismo de que solo estaba aburrido y por eso se había dedicado a analizar al azabache.

— _ Yurio — _ el rubio pego un pequeño brinco en su lugar ¿Había sido descubierto?, miro hacia Yuuri—  _ Mila me prestó un bolso así que traje cosas para comer aquí y no tener que estar volviendo a la posada a cada rato — _ el de los labios perfectos tomó aire para decir lo siguiente— _ ¿Te gustaría… comer conmigo? — _ desvió la mirada al decir lo último y en leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

“ _ Es lindo”  _ pensó Yuri para luego reprenderse mentalmente por tales pensamientos—  _ cualquier cosa mientras pueda comer, katsudon. _

_ — ¿Quieres comer katsudon? — _ Yuuri a veces era un poco despistado.

Rápidamente en la mente del rubio se formó una imagen de él comiendo “katsudon” pero no del que era realmente comestible sonrojándose al instante “ _ Deja de pensar tonteras”— ¿Eres tonto o qué? Te dije katsudon a ti como siempre lo hago. Tsk _

_ — ¡Oh! Lo siento — _ Yuuri le sonrió de manera amable—  _ sentémonos por allá — _ apuntó una roca grande y plana que se encontraba cerca, el rubio asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar con el azabache tras de él.

Comieron tranquilamente conversando sobre las cosas al azar. Esto se convirtió en una rutina para ellos, entrenar, comer juntos y conversar, a la hora de dormir no conversaban mucho puesto que Yuri tenía momentos a solas con Otabek donde podía contarle lo que estaba pasando con él. Su mejor amigo seguía afirmando que quizás el rubio se estaba enamorando de Yuuri, Altin se sorprendió cuando en una de sus tantas conversaciones el de ojos verdes admitió que quizás si le gustaba un poco el azabache, pero que tenía miedo, estaba tan cerca de encontrarla a ella después de tanto tiempo ¿Por qué ahora?.

Otabek solo se limitó a escuchar atentamente a su casi hermano ya que a su parecer él no necesitaba consejos en este momento si no desahogarse, además en el ámbito sentimental él solo podía decirle lo que él veía como espectador. Una de las noches de largas conversaciones Yuri lloró en su hombro diciéndole que ya no podía más, que era como traicionarla y que era mejor mantener la distancia con el “katsudon”.

El rubio le contó con detalles que ese día había transcurrido como cualquier otro, pero esta vez después de comer Yuuri le dijo al rubio que quería mostrarle algo que había aprendido hacer por su cuenta. El azabache lo guió a un lugar con mucho pasto entonces materializó su báculo afirmándolo verticalmente apoyándolo sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos concentrándose y entonces se comenzó a llenar de enredaderas bajo sus pies. 

Yuuri abrió sus ojos para luego agacharse y tocar las enredaderas con su mano izquierda que había comenzado a brillar, de estas salieron hermosas flores moradas de las cuales al abrirse salieron mariposas luminosas de colores, estas se posaron sobre Yuri dejándolo pasmado. El azabache se acerco al rubio mirándolo a los ojos—  _ Tengo algo que decirte — _ había dicho con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo—  _ creo que… me gustas — _ se acercó hasta que quedaran a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

El rostro de Yuri era serio, pero sus pensamientos viajaban de un lado a otro con rapidez—  _ katsudon yo… _

_ —Shh — _ puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del contrario—  _ sé que no puedes corresponderme — _ lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos—  _ aun así te ayudare a encontrarla, solo quiero una cosa a cambio. _

Yuri tomó la mano del azabache que estaba a la altura de su rostro y la presiono entre las suyas, no quería verlo llorar, le dolía. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que sabía lo que sentía el otro?—  _ te daré lo que quieras, pero no me pidas amor porque es lo único que no puedo ofrecerte — _ quería aceptar sus sentimientos, mandar todo al carajo y quedarse con él, pero su parte consciente sabía que esto solo era pasajero, cuando la encontrara a ella todo volvería a ser como antes y él no podía darle falsas ilusiones a Yuuri.

El azabache le dio una sonrisa quebrada—  _ lo sé, solo quiero… — _ le avergonzaba pedirlo aunque era algo simple—  _ un beso — _ su voz tembló un poco, sabía que era imposible que el rubio lo amara, pero al menos podía pedir eso a cambio de todo el dolor que llevaba consigo.

Yuri se sorprendió con la petición más no lo demostró en su rostro, solo puso una expresión neutral—  _ si es lo que quieres, puedo cumplirlo. Lo que sea a cambio de tu ayuda — _ esa frase les dolió a ambos: a Yuuri por sentir que solo estaba ahí como un objeto que desecharían luego de cumplir su labor y al rubio por tener que hablarle tan fríamente a la persona por la cual tenía intensos sentimientos a los cuales aun no podía darles un nombre, pero era por su bien.

El rubio acortó lentamente el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, con su mano derecha acuno la mejilla izquierda de Yuuri y la acarició con su pulgar quitando el rastro de lágrimas (si iba a hacer esto se aseguraría de que fuera inolvidable). Con su mano libre acercó al azabache agarrándolo por la cintura, ladeo un poco su cabeza y se acercó a su rostro dejando que sus alientos chocaran.

Sentir la calidez del azabache se sentía bien, al ver lo lindo que se veía Yuuri cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y sonrojándose más que antes, sonrió para sí mismo e hizo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos juntando sus labios en un pequeño roce que casi al instante se volvió un poco más intenso con el rubio moviendo lentamente sus labios.

Yuuri no sabía besar, así que se limitó a seguir los movimientos del otro. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad cuando el rubio pasó su mano derecha desde la mejilla del contrario a su nuca para ejercer más presión, Yuuri subió sus brazos y se abrazó del cuello del de ojos verdes. 

Yuri mordió el labio del “katsudon” en un intento de que este abriera la boca para darle entrada a su lengua lo cual logró al instante, el azabache se sorprendió un poco al sentir la intrusa del contrario frotarse con la propia, era extraño, pero se sentía bien. Comenzaron una guerra entre sus lenguas, Yuri apretaba cada vez más el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo.

En algún momento el rubio se perdió en el beso y comenzó a colar su mano izquierda bajo la camiseta de Yuuri logrando que este jadeara levemente, se separó de los labios ajenos para dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello—  _ Yuratchka — _ gimió el azabache cortando todo el ambiente.

Yuri se separó de inmediato volviendo en sí—  _ lo siento, me sobrepase — _ fue lo único que dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente hacia la posada dejando a un Yuuri muy confundido y solo entre flores y mariposas que se desvanecieron poco tiempo después.

Ahora Yuuri lloraba en la habitación de Mila entre los brazos de la pelirroja la cual intentaba calmarlo y el rubio lloraba junto a Otabek al sentir que la había traicionado e incluso se había dejado llevar, si el azabache no lo hubiese llamado como lo hacia ella quizás hasta dónde habrían llegado.

Debía mantener la distancia, no había otra opción.

**_Continuará…_ **


End file.
